


Stalked

by Kumikoko



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Profanity, Stalking, comedy?, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumiko (female avatar unit) feels as if she's being watched again as she heads towards the lake for a bath, but she isn't concerned about it because Tharja stalks her openly. Everyone knows that. </p><p>Only...Tharja isn't the culprit this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalked

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I don't hate Tharja. I actually kinda like her, but not more than some of the other female characters so I still call bull that she was dubbed a favorite and was to be seen in her bikini. I also like Gaius best out of the other men and I soooo love the relationship that Maribelle has with her son, Brady. Like, omg. It's so funny. I feel so bad for Brady too though.
> 
> I now have completed thirteen chapters and have just received Brady. I truly like this game, honestly. I'm just not going to obsess over it, even though it is certainly obsess worthy. Now, about this fanfic, it's just a short thing I wanted to write. If you wand to read it, great. If you like it, that's even better. But, I don't expect much, honestly, since this is centered mostly around the female unit. And, as I mentioned in my first fanfic of this origin, I picked the only pretty female character the game offers, what with the long hair in a pony tail and that braid thing. I personally chose black as a hair color but, I'm thinking I could have afforded to be bolder with colors but oh well.
> 
> Oh, am I the only one who found it hillarious that carefree Gaius obsessed with candy was disappointed in his own carefree but woman obsessed son? Dude. Funny cuz he saw himself in the son and didn't like it at first or whatever. I kinda like Inigo, but him and Lucina didn't hit it off well so I'm still on the fence about who Lucina should marry. 
> 
> I'm the geek over here marrying people for love (mostly) and not powers/stats. 
> 
> Oh, why Kumiko throws things? I don't know. I personally would prefer she not be one of "them" girls but it is what it is. 
> 
> I also attempted comedy. Attempted. But. I'm not the comedian such as another was or few.
> 
> I do not own the characters.

**Stalked**

The eerily familiar feeling of someone watching her made her hair stand on end. And yet, despite the alarm bells jostling within her gut, Kumiko promptly turned a blind eye to the rising fear that someone was watching her, because that someone was Tharja. 

Tharja, a disturbed, evil young woman from Plegia was now on Ylisse’s side, Plegia’s enemy. Ever since she accepted Chrom’s invitation to Ylisse’s side, or more particually, Emmeryne’s plight, she had stirred up trouble throughout the camp with odd hexes. Those weren’t as unnerving though compared to the way she openly stalked Kumiko.

Everyone knew she stalked the poor, young tactician but there was nothing to be done about it. Tharja would be Tharja. And, Tharja really wasn’t doing anyone any harm. Sure, Kumiko sometimes found herself seeking Tharja out for trivial matters, no doubt due to a hex, but, as weird as all of this was, Kumiko preferred it to having Tharja mad at her.

To make Tharja mad—or worse, an enemy, would be signing off on an early tombstone. Plus, if Tharja as on the offense on the battlefield, she didn’t do too poorely. Miriel, a sorcerer was the more powerful, magical attacker but then, her magic wasn’t dark and scary like Tharja’s was.

Actually, ever since Tharja married Gregor, she had become less scary. Something about the knowledge that she married made her seem more human, and less…demonic. Now, it was known Gregor was a little on the slow side, and that Tharja was probably just taking advantage of him but…the man seemed happy so…people didn’t exactly raise too many eyebrows.

It had been obvious from the start that while Tharja stalked Kumiko, Gregor had stalked Tharja until she said yes to marriage. The poor guy. If only he was smart enough to know the dark woman was probably very incapable of love.

Regardless, Kumiko felt a little safer now—that, _maybe,_ just maybe she wouldn’t wake up to being raped by the dark mage. Unfortunately though, Kumiko still knew that was a possibility. There was no way Tharja was as into Gregor as she was Kumiko. Still, Kumiko took what comfort she could get.

Even know as Kumiko headed towards the lake to bathe she pushed her jitters aside. Yes, Tharja would see her naked, but it wouldn’t be the first time, and as long as Tharja didn’t come too close, Kumiko wouldn’t throw things at her.

Slowly, Kumiko peeled the dark robes off of her body, letting them drop onto the grass. The others were all busy with their normal whatever-they-did-at-camp; Gaius was either collecting honey or being stung by bees. Frederick was no doubt picking up sticks or washing dishes. Vaike was training with his axe, possibly sparring with Chrom, and being much too loud in the process.

Whatever it was they were doing though, Kumiko had a good idea about it, and knew that she could slip away unnoticed for a few minutes. Since her tactical abilities were her, she knew where everyone would be at all hours of the day. Any change in their routine was cause for concern, but right now, everyone was predictable—even Tharja.

Tharja who didn’t sleep—Tharja who watched Kumiko even while she slept. As unnerving as it was, Kumiko was in times like these, glad for Tharja’s unhealthy dedication for her, since it meant she had someone watching her back. Kumiko knew she could relax for a moment. At least, as much as her mind would let her.

Stripped naked, Kumiko stepped into the cool water, until everything from her neck down was submerged. Baths, even in a lake were a luxury—cold and all, so Kumiko wasn’t complaining about the uncomfortable water. Instead, Kumiko began to scrub the dried blood off of her body, and the dirt, with her hands.

The blood was not just her own—it was her allies and enemies blood. That was the price of war, after all. A few scrapes were all she had right now and she wanted to keep them that way.

A moment later, she heard footsteps; Tharja.

“I thought we talked about this,” Kumiko said, as she ran her fingers through her hair, pulling out a couple stray leafs that had nestled their way between her strands.

There was no response from Tharja, but that too was common. Instead, the footsteps continued.

Reaching up as she turned to face Tharja, Kumiko pulled her long, black hair out of the pony tail and let the strands all fall around her face, over and behind her shoulders.

“Tharja—“ Kumiko began, but her scolding words stopped short as she gazed upon a man she had never seen before. He had friends that emerged from behind the trees as well.

“Well, look who wandered into our territory,” A newly emerged man said, gruff as can be. The three near him had bloodlust in their eyes, but the man in front of her had a lecherous gaze, that seemed to see all of her, despite the water.

“I’ll nab her, boss.” He said, and before Kumiko could say anything, he jumped into the water. Everything had happened too fast for Kumiko to respond cooly, for one minute, she was trying to comprehend what was happening, and another minute, the man was wrapping his arms around her shoulders, hoisting her up.

Kumiko screamed.

Uncharacteristically.

**. . .**

“Kumiko. She screamed.” Tharja said, her normally cool, but bored tone held a bit of panic in it as she stopped all movements. 

“Wut?” Gregor asked, having not heard a thing other than Tharja’s moan from a moment ago.

Tharja said no more as she stood up, and yanked her robe on. It was not proper attire to walk outside in, and just about everyone could than guess what Tharja was doing with Gregor, but that mattered not to her. People were already talking—and receiving hexes for it. One more hex was easy enough to complete but—if anything happened to Kumiko, the _one_ time Tharja wasn’t openly stalking her—may the world be scared of Tharja’s wrath.

“I’m not—I haven’t—“ Gregor began to protest Tharja leaving him blue-balled, but she was already gone.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t the first time Gregor had been left with a unfinished boner. Tharja was always running off to Kumiko.

**. . .**

“Did you hear that?” Chrom asked just as his sword smacked against Vaike’s axe, a loud clang thrummed through their ears. 

“What? The sound of ol’ Teach mopping the floor with you?” Vaike inquired, yanking his axe back.

“No—I mean, really. Kumiko screamed.” Chrom said, shifting his gaze towards the lake.

“That was too feminine. It was probably Olivia that screamed—or Sumia. She yells at least four times a day for whatever reason.” Vaike said, though he too was turning his attention towards the woods.

Just then, Tharja passed them, heading swiftly for the lake.

“Gods, it _was_ Kumiko!” Chrom gasped with alarm and bolted for the lake, as if Tharja heading there was the only confirmation he needed.

“Wait, what’s all the yelling about Kumiko?” Sully asked as she stepped towards Vaike, holding her sword behind her.

“Kumiko is in trouble.” Vaike replied, and ran after Chrom. Sully raced to her horse and jumped on it, than charged after them.

If they lost their tactician, all of their chances of survival through the war would plummet.

**. . .**

“Eeek! Get off of me!” Kumiko squealed in a high-pitched voice, as she flailed against the barbarian. 

“Haha! Lookit her tits! We could have fun with— _oomph_!” A powerful wind slammed against the bandit’s stomch, sending him crashing into the water. Kumiko scrambled out of his grasp and put distance between them, swimming deeper into the lake where hopefully, she wouldn’t be chased.

“A witch!” One of the men on land shrieked, and drew his sword.

“By Gods, she _is_ a witch.” The leader on land said, nodding with amusement.

“You bitch!” He from the water yelled as he straightened himself out. His stomach was throbbing still, as his breath was forced, as if the gust of wind had been a blunt object.

“Go away!” Kumiko shouted, and another ball of wind formed above her hand.

These men were just human, from what Kumiko could tell—which meant she could easily drive them all off with wind magic. She was too wet to summon fire magic, and thunder magic would only electrocute her too so she was limited, but not defenseless.

The men, not perturbed by her use of wind magic, splashed into the water, advancing on her with swords drawn. Kumiko had faced many men before, whom were stronger and more frightening than them, and yet…when she had, she had always had her trusted friends with her. She had never fought alone—not that she could remember, anyways.

There was also the fact that no one knew where she was—she hadn’t told anyone where she was going—well, Tharja was _supposed_ to know just because Tharja was Tharja…but she wasn’t here now and that was unnerving.

Something about being alone, and naked made Kumiko lose her cool.

“Stay back!” Kumiko shouted at them, as she wildly flung wind magic at them.

The most the wind magic did was force them back, but they would get back up and advance.

“Kumiko!”

“Chrom!?” Kumiko gasped with further alarm as Chrom burst through the trees, with the sunlight sparkling against his armor. The first thought that went through her mind was that she was naked—and bathing—and, just like the first time Chrom walked in on her, she turned one of her wind balls on him.

“Ow! Kumiko! Don’t hit me! Hit them!” Chrom yelled, and with frustration pointed towards the advancing enemies. Kumiko blushed at her own blunder and turned her focus back onto the men who wanted to hurt her.

“Nobody panic! Teach is here!” Vaike announced as he flexed victoriously—before the battle even began. Chrom tried to suppress an annoyed sigh as he charged after the men wanting to hurt his to-be wife.

“My wrath will be smoldering,” Tharja said as she too came onto the scene, and began thrusting dark magic onto the barbaric men.

Just then, Sully emerged from the trees on her horse—and fearless as she, the horse rode straight into the water while Sully swung her sword.

“Hey! No woman shall be taken advantage of while I’m around.” Sully stated, as the feminist that she was.

Well, tomboy to be more exact.

“Die, witch!”

“Ah!” Kumiko’s second scream made everyone stop.

“No.” Tharja repeated, quiet, and positively dark.

“NO!” Chrom yelled angrily, with panic flitting through his voice as he ran his sword through the man that had successfully stabbed his own sword into Kumiko’s body.

Kumiiko crumpled into the water, clutching her stomach.

Blood began to surface.

“Gods no!” Chrom sheathed his sword now that the last enemy had fallen and picked her up.

No one present was a healer, despite the fact there were a total of about four to five healers within the army.

“Kumiko!” Chrom shouted her name as he lifted her up, and held her against him. “You’ll be okay— _please_ tell me you’ll be okay!” Chrom’s voice was frantic, and yet far away—much like it had been during Emmeryn’s to be death.

“She’s fading, fast.” Tharja growled, clenching her hands into fists. Vaike and Sully both took a step away from her, swearing they could see darkness itself spur around her.

“We _have_ to save her,” Chrom pleaded, sounding desperate—too desperate for a man in his position.

“Tch.” Sully cursed, knowing she’d have to be the mature one of the group, and cursed at their situation. “Chrom, take my horse. She should aid you—but let me throw you her robe. She cannot be paraded about camp naked.” Sully said and ran to the land, where she lifted the robe up.

Chrom had nodded and jumped onto the horse with Kumiko against him, having not wasted any time. Like a soul trying to escape hell, Chrom charged the horse forwards, back to camp where should a healer be about, Kumiko might live.

**. . .**

Gangrel. That was his name, wasn’t it? He threw some dark magic at Chrom. Kumiko pushed Chrom out of the magic’s way, never knowing Gangrel had expected her to do so. All of a sudden, everything became fuzzy. Kumiko couldn’t think straight. She could barely see. Chrom was talking to her—scared for her life, she assumed on some level but comprehension beyond that was lost to her. 

She didn’t even realize she had collapsed until Chrom grabbed her and then…and then what? Chrom was startled, and stumbling backwards…there was a sword plunged into his stomach…a fatal wound, no doubt. Yet, Gangrel was still a ways from them so how could he…

No.

Kumiko looked down at her hand, sparkling with the same magic radiating off of the sword within Chrom.

She did this.

**. . .**

“No!” Kumiko cried as she bolted upright, panic thrumming through her very core. “Chrom—I—I didn’t mean—it wasn’t—I’m so sorr—“

“Kumiko! You’re alive! Thank the Gods!” Chrom shouted and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

“I—I—what?” Kumiko sputtered, confused.

“The Gods gave you life,” Libra said, with a gentle smile on his face.

“Those barbarians stabbed you,” Chrom explained, as he pulled back to look Kumiko over, to make sure she indeed was okay.

“But I—“ Kumiko started, but stopped herself as she realized that she had had a nightmare—nothing more. It was irrelevant that the nightmare was an occurring one.

“You gave us quite the scare.” Sully mused, glad to see Kumiko was okay.

Kumiko looked around, seeing the entire camp was present; All of her friends and companions.

“I’m sorry.” Kumiko said, and sighed. “I knew I was being followed, but I assumed Tharja was stalking me again so I didn’t ever look back until it was too late…” Kumiko explained, knowing she owed everyone an explanation.

“Ya, we didn’t know you could scream like a girl,” Vaike laughed, making Kumiko flush.

“It is my fault.” Tharja admitted, appearing darker than normal.

“No, it is mine. I let my guard down.” Kumiko assured her.

Whether Tharja believed her or not went unknown.

“You’re okay?” Chrom asked, taking her hand in his.

“I am.” Kumiko smiled, then remembered that quite a few of her friends had seen her naked. “Eek!” Before Kumiko could control herself, she was throwing magic wind balls at all of her friends who began to scatter.

“Ahh!” Lissa screamed.

“But Gregor friend!”

“Friendly Fire!”

 


End file.
